


Merry Christmas Ray

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, happy holidays, mavin is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Ray really loves Christmas, and Ryan’s got the best gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Ray

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM (Optional):  
> Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter  
> SHIP:  
> Raywood [Ray Nevarez Jr./Ryan Haywood] (With mentions/implied Mavin, and others)  
> WARNING(S)  
> Fluff ahead, and the usual profanity that could be lingering.  
> NOTES:  
> HERE’S MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ALL. No, but seriously I saw a post that a certain (I can't seem to link them in the notes on AO3, sorry) person had made asking for some happy ending fluff for their OTP (I’m gonna guess it’s Raywood upon seeing the tag), so here ya go! It’s more or less to be considered flash fiction considering the word count, and not the best I could’ve done, but I still wrote it! Hope you have a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!  
> WORD COUNT:  
> 1335

“Ray it’s only December first, why do you already have a tree and _decorated?_ ”

There was no exasperation in Ryan’s tone, merely amusement as he gazed at the tall tree now standing in their living room. Ray, who was adorned in a Santa’s hat and a bright grin. Ryan noted the near sparkling look that was set in his lover’s eyes – Ryan had seen it before of course, but it was that certain look of joy that was only given to the world around Christmas, and as per usual Ryan welcomed it happily with a bright grin of his own. Ryan’s grin only grew as Ray answered his question.

“Well Ryan, why not!” Ray grinned happily, gracefully moving around the tree and into the arms of his boyfriend of almost five years.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Ryan chuckled as Ray rushed into the kitchen, shouting something about making cookies. Ray always did this at Christmas time, and Ryan had learned to adore this festive side of Ray, even though it only came around when Christmas and December came.

“Ryan, do you wanna help me out or nah?” Ray’s head popped out of the archway leading into the kitchen as Ryan grinned warmly to the lad.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Ryan responded, walking into the kitchen with Ray, not at all surprised to see the ingredients for homemade cookies spread out on the kitchen counter along with the needed tools. Another thing Ray loved to do was make homemade cookies for Christmas (really all of December), and Ryan would be lying if he said he hated it – surprisingly Ray was a very good cook.

Ryan and Ray began working on the cookies and about half-way into making three dozens of cookies, Ryan turned his head over to look at Ray. Ray was completely focused on the Christmas cookies to notice Ryan’s staring, Ryan just admired Ray for a minute. Five years, five wonderful and beautiful years of them being a couple, and Ryan truly wondered how lucky he was to have such a man like Ray in his life. Sweet and loving (though Ray would always deny that with a slap to Ryan’s arm and his cheeks stained in pink), witty and smart, brave and bold – but at the same time he was all those things, he was just simply Ray Nevarez Jr., a guy with a wonderful heart. It only seemed like yesterday he had started working at Rooster Teeth and met Ray, but that was a good six years ago. Today Ryan would laugh at how shy he was to ask Ray out originally, it taking almost a complete year of shying away on the subject and watched from afar. He didn’t see it coming when Ray stormed into the Achievement Hunter office while the others were away at lunch, marched up to Ryan and with a face that was almost completely red, demanded that they go on a date on Saturday. Ryan was more than happy to say yes.

Ryan took a minute to realize he was staring at Ray with a large smile and a love stricken face, and he was glad that Ray was too busy with the cookies to notice that. Ryan knew he loved Ray, he knew that Ray loved him, and Ryan knew that it would take certainly _a lot_ to ever change that. Ryan, without thinking hugged Ray from behind causing Ray to jolt up in surprise, as Ryan rested a chin on Ray’s shoulder as Ray smiled and continued working. Later Ryan knew that Ray was going to tease him for basically cuddling him in the middle of making cookies, but Ryan didn’t care at that moment. Hours later, Ray’s cookies were done and Ryan and him were laying in bed, with Ray slightly snoring with his head on Ryan’s chest, tucked in under Ryan’s chin with the taller man’s arms wrapped around firmly of the dark haired male. Ryan was still awake, even if it was just barely and couldn’t stop smiling, even as he fell to sleep.

Ryan was going to make sure they had the greatest Christmas yet.

 

)O(

 

“Dude, when are you going to ask?” Ryan was confronted by the number one Michael Jones as he walked into the office that morning, Ray was currently in the company kitchen talking to Joel, and Ryan came to notice that everyone in the office (minus Ray of course) was staring at him expectantly.

“Soon,” Ryan reassured the group and Michael snorted in disbelieve as Geoff shook his head.

“You said that last month,” Jack frowned disappointingly, and surprisingly Ryan just grinned at the four men.

“Trust me on this, it’s gonna be real soon,” Ryan reassured the group as Ray walked in with a donut.

“You guys ready to get your butts kicked?” Ray grinned at the group, unaware of their previous conversation and started on making new videos.

 

)O(

 

The next time Michael confronted Ryan, which was a week before Christmas, and Michael seemed more annoyed than usual, but before Michael could open his mouth, Ryan pulled out a black box, winked, and told Michael this:

“Make sure everyone’s at the Christmas party tonight, okay?”

Ryan didn’t tell him to tell everyone what he was planning, but everyone was smart enough to keep it a secret from Ray.

 

)O(

 

Ray, on Christmas Eve, had his infamous Christmas party.

Everyone from Rooster Teeth was there (literally, everyone from Michael to Burnie). And while half of the people were drunk or getting drunk, the others were chatting happily with one another. Ray didn’t notice the glances that were being thrown his way, excited and joyful, while Ryan knew of the expecting glances he was receiving. Ray’s night was going great and the Eggnog was great, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Ray was having a wonderful time himself, he was talking to mainly Jack and Geoff that night – well, he _was_ talking to Gavin and Michael, but decided to leave those two lovebirds alone after he saw how drunk they were getting and how heavy their make-out session was. It wasn’t till around ten thirty that Ray felt a tap on his shoulder, and Ray turned to find a beaming Ryan with two filled champagne glasses, one of which he handed to the dark haired male. Ray accepted the glass with a smile, and Ryan’s grin turned a little nervous as he fiddled with whatever was in his right pocket.

“Ray, could I ask you something?” At that moment everyone went silent, even Gavin and Michael broke apart to look, this caused Ray to blink, but didn’t question it.

“Sure Ryan, anything,” Ray grinned, and Ryan’s smile grew a little more.

“We’ve been dating for five years, and I’ve come to see you not only as my best friend, but the greatest lover I’ve ever had,” Ray could feel his cheeks heating up at the claim as he sucked in a breath as Ryan got on one knee. “You’ve made these past years the best of my life, and now I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. You’re kind, loving, and brave, you’re everything to me… and I, I want to go the next step if you’ll let me?”

“Ryan…” Ray trailed off softly in shock, eyes widening as his boyfriend of five years took out a little black box and opened it to reveal a silver band as Ryan continued.

“Ray… will you marry me?” Everything was silent as Ray’s face grew into the largest grin anyone in the company had ever seen, tears of joy starting to slide down his face.

“Yes!” Ray cried, dragging Ryan into a hug and a kiss, the two ignoring the cheering of their coworkers and Michael calling out: “It’s about fucking time!”

“Merry Christmas Ray,” Ryan said as they parted, both smiling and now both had tears of joy trailing down their faces.

And indeed it was a merry Christmas for Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER NOTES:  
> Happy Holidays to all! =D  
> (Also, sorry this is a lot shorter than what I usually write, hope you enjoyed none the less!)


End file.
